Gate: Thus the 10 arrived there
by ZeroSenpai
Summary: AU The Supreme Empire has been attacked by an unkown force, how the 10 members of Ainz Ooal Gown transported to the new world will respond? One Shot (you are free to use it).


-Normal speech-

"Thought"

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

 **This is my Christmas present for all of you my dear readers!**

 **WARNING: This one-shot contain absolute OPness and can be used by anyone, just please quote the source (me XD), i hope you will enjoy but don't take it too seriously.**

 **English isn't my first language.**

 **A few things before you start 1) I totally invented Rubedo's personality 2) in this story the error with Albedo didn't happened Momonga only removed the 'she is a bitch' part from her settings (sorry Albedo's fans) 3) there will be a little bit of OOCness, this is because after all the story is different from canon (there are 10 players this time), if you want to continue this you can always explain the differences from canon through flashbacks.**

 **That's all, enjoy!**

Gate: Thus the 10 arrived there

That was the day, a day really important for the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a day that the whole world should bless, today was the anniversary of the arrival of the Supreme Beings in the New World.

They were now reunited in the legendary 10th floor, more specifically in the Meeting Room where only few, even in Nazarick, were allowed to enter.

-And this is the end of the report Momonga-sama!-

Albedo said.

-Thank you really much Albedo-chan.-

Responded Tabula Smaragdina the brain eater.

-Ah Albedo is so useful!-

Praised Punitto Moe.

-To receive praises from the Supreme Beings, this little one is honored.-

She responded with a sweet smile.

-Thank you Albedo.-

Said Momonga, this time she only bowed her head in respect.

-Punitto-san can you send me the resoults of our little experiment?-

Asked Ulbert Alain Odle with his usual poker face.

-What devilry wicked action are you planning this time?-

Asked Touch Me before Punitto could respond.

-Calm down; i think Ulbert will surely have a good reason behind his actions.-

Said Momonga, searching to shatter the tension, silence fell for some seconds.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERVERTED OF A BROTHER!-

The shout came from a pink ooze and was directed to a bird man in shining gold armor that have just removed his hand from Narberal's butt.

-It isn't a problem Bukubukuchagama-sama, we belong to the Supreme Beings, our bodies, minds and souls are yours, it's a honor to be chosen by Peroroncino-sama.-

Said Narberal while blushing and lowering her head.

-We will talk about this later... Peroroncino-san.-

Said Nishikienrai with a dark tone making Peroroncino's wings tremble; Momonga sighed.

-Have we finish? I would like to return to the 5th floor to spar with Cocytus.-

Asked Warrior Takemikazuchi.

-Yeah i also wanted to sleep for the rest of the day.-

Said Herohero the black elder ooze.

-Ok ok, you haven't changed even in 800 years, the meeting is over you can now go.-

Spoke Momonga.

-Yes, thank you Guild Master.-

Responded together the 9 of them.

-Oh Touch-san Tabula-san can you come with me? It's time for the official speech.-

The two of them reluctantly nodded, it was difficult to fule over an entire world, it also didn't help that there were more then 100 different races in the above named world.

Be considered beings who surpassed even gods didn't help either, a lot of people started to worship not only them but even the other guild members, that hasn't come to the new world, starting the cult of the 41 above all.

(Greater teleportation)

{Atlas capital of the Supreme Empire}

They appeared upon the balcony of the Great Square, it was the biggest square of the capital and now was full of tens of thousands of people.

"Oh shit they are every time more than before" Momonga thought panically.

They decided to name the capital with the name of the first world class item they founded and the only one that was stolen from them, this was a decision taken by all the guild members together.

In that moment the people noticed their presence and bowed letting silence descend on the square; they all belonged to different races humans, demi humans and even heteromorphic beings, all reunited under their flag, the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown.

(Message)

(Touch Me: You can do this leader.)

(Tabula Smaragdina: We belive in you come on!)

(End message)

-Good morning citizens, today is a great day for us all; 800 years ago in this day we arrived to this world hoping to find a peaceful place where rest; but what we found deeply disappointed us... this world was shattered and unbalanced, entire races enslaved because they were considered inferiors, heteromorphic beings and demi humans were killed because they were considered nothing more than monsters. These are the reasons why we have decided to change this world, to stop discrimination and poverty, to gave to anyone the chance to be great, to decide their own destiny and not to be sealed by their born. This is why the Empire exist, to gave freedom to its citizens and not to deny it. All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!-

Momonga concluded; a moment of silence and then a cheer rose, and a chant conposed by thousands of voices started.

-All hail the Supreme Beings! All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! All hail the Supreme Beings! All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! All hail the Supreme Beings! All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!...-

-Good job Momonga-san.-

Whispered Touch Me.

-It has been beautiful.-

Said Tabula, before they could leave a scream of fear rosed from the square, they turned and watched down, there were strange knights with unfamiliar armors that were attacking the citizens.

-Touch-san...-

Momonga couldn't finish that Touch Me already jumped down in the square.

-DEATH KNIGHTS, GUARDS WITH ME! FIGHT THE INVADERS!-

He roared rising is legendary sword toward the horde of enemies; "as expected from Touch-san" the two players thought.

-Tabula-san please contact the others we will have to discuss what happened here.-

(Message)

(Touch Me: Momonga-san i discovered the origin of these knights, they are coming from a strange gate like structure, there are also demi humans with them; i stopped their advance, we also took some prisoners, they seems to be generals or someone high ranked but we will need a translation item to even speak with them)

(Momonga: good job Touch-san we will leave them to Neuronist; come back with the prisoners and leave the Elite Guards to control the gate)

(End message)

-Change of plans Tabula-san, gather everyone for a important meeting.-

Momonga said.

-Yes leader.-

{Later in the 10th floor in the meeting room}

-Before we begin i'm sorry to disturb all of you another time today.-

Momonga bowed his head.

-Do not apologize Guild Master, it's not your fault.-

Said Ulbert.

-Yes yes we will always answer to a convocation from you Momonga onii-chan.-

Spoke Bukubukuchagama while Peroroncino muttered something about a punishment.

-Well let's begin; as you all already know a strange portal appeared in the middle of the capital, knights and demi humans exited from it attacking us, for what we know it could be even a gate to a different dimension or planet; we will have more informations when Neuronist end her... his... its job!-

Momonga concluded activating his passive that calmed him down.

-Well then we have only to wait.-

Punitto Moe spoke rising from her seat.

{Later in the 7th floor}

-Did Ulbert-sama call the seven of us here?-

The seven evil lords asked.

-Exactly.-

Demiurge responded.

-The Supreme One awaits us, come with me.-

He continued; after few corridors they arrived to the Great Hall of the 7th floor where Ulbert was waiting; they deeply bowed.

-You may rise my dearest.-

Ulbert spoke happily, the evil lords watched each others before rising.

-Well i don't want to explain everything, Demiurge will set out the details later, in short a link between our world and another one has been created by an unknown event; but a thing is sure we have took great offense from this action and they will pay! Prepare the Abyssal legion, there is another world to conquer!-

Ulbert proclaimed.

-Yes Ulbert-sama!-

{10th floor Peroroncino's room}

In the darkness of the Lord of Skies' room laying on the bed there were 9 figures, one was Peroroncino, the others were too hidden to be seen, a large grin formed on his face.

-Another world eh? Maybe there i will find the final piece to complete my top secret project: the perfect harem; kukuku...-

{5th floor spar area}

-Come on Cocytus show me all your might!-

Spoke Warrior Takemikazuchi, while deflecting two of Cocytus' swords.

-Yes Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama!-

Responded the blue giant insect launching another attack.

-No Cocytus-kun don't forget how you have to call me while sparring!-

Takemi shout to him.

-Yes Takemi-sama!-

He responded stopping Takemi's katana and making him take some steps back.

-Good indeed Cocytus, no mercy for the invaders of the other world!-

-Yes Takemi-sama, the invaders will tremble in front of the might of the Supreme Beings' Creations!-

{10th floor banquet hall}

-Do you need anything else Herohero-sama?-

Asked Solution Epsilon one of the Battle Maids Pleiades.

-No i'm full now Solu-chan.-

Herohero responded.

-Should i escort you to your room for a sleep?-

Asked Solution.

-No i don't feel tiredness, it's more like excitement.-

Explained Herohero.

-Exicetment my lord? It is because of the gate?-

Solution questioned.

-Yes indeed, i would love to travel there and explore the unknown once more, do you want to come too?-

These were his words, this was his desire and for Solution Epsilon it was a absolute order from her creator.

-Then allow this creation of your to come with you Herohero-sama!-

{8th floor Magnum Opus temple}

Tabula Smaragdina was in front of the temple, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, some seconds of silence and then.

-You can come in Father.-

The swwet voice of Rubedo welcomed him, he opened the door and proceeded inside; in 800 years this was the seventh time that he visited her, this was because he was scared, even between the guild's members he was the only one that knew what was written in her settings and the fact that now those words were a reality scared him.

-Good afternoon Rubedo how are you?-

He began.

-I'm fine, thanks for the consideration.-

Rubedo was a child that seemed to be 12, her long black hair descended on her back and her grey eyes were shining in the half light of the room, she was actually wearing her usual pink kimono with flowers printed on it; obviously this wasn't her real form, fortunately he programmed her to use it only when it was necessary during a fight.

-And if i can ask, what bring you here Father? Usually the Supreme Beings avoid the 8th floor.-

Sha asked "shit! It's now or never, come on ask her!" Tabula thought.

-I thought about you a lot in the last years, you know our relationship and your sisters.-

He began watching her reaction, for the first time since they came to this world she seemed to be speechless.

-Well i came to the conclusion that i didn't spent enough time with you, i haven't been a good Father for you and i regret it; so i want to ask you, do you want to come with me in the other world?-

A single solitary tear descended on her face .

-For all this time i thought that i was wrong, that i was a mistake, a failure that you wanted to hide away from the others Supreme Beings, that my own existence brought shame to your name...-

This time was Tabula to be shocked "yeah now i feel like shit", he advanced and gently hugged the little trembling body of Rubedo.

-You are my younger daughter, i could never think of you as a failure, my beautiful and perfect creation.-

He whispered in her ear.

-But i'm different, i'm not intelligent as Albedo and i haven't the useful powers of Nigredo; i'm wrong.-

She said while sobbing.

-No you are not wrong, you are different because i wanted you to be different, even if the world hates you i will still love you, because you are an extension of me, and that is the only thing that matter.-

He concluded patting her head.

-I want to see the outside Father, i will come with you to the other world.-

{6th floor with Bukubukuchagama}

-Aura! Mare! Chagama-chan is here for you!-

Bukubukuchagama singed out, immediately a thin figure jumped down from a tree.

-Welcome Bukubukuchagama-sama!-

The joyful voice of Aura rang out .

-Ah you are fast as always... where's Mare?-

Bukubukuchagama asked.

-I'm right here Bukubukuchagama-sama!-

Mare responded from behind her, he was panting heavily, like he ran a lot to get there.

In 800 years their body developed and even she could not allow anymore their previous clothes, now the twins looked around their 20; Aura became a beautiful woman with long blonde and rebel hair, Mare developed into a gorgeous man with short blonde hair and a smile that could make fall every woman for him.

-You two are just perfect... ah how could i have imagined that you two would become this beautiful...-

The twin's cheeks reddened at the compliment.

-But today i have great news... we will go together for a new adventure!-

The pink ooze yelled.

{10th floor Sebas' room}

-Are you waiting someone Sebas-sama?-

The woman with the maid uniform asked.

-Yes Tsuare, Touch Me-sama said that he would come at 18:00-

The maid frozen, for her who didn't born in Nazarick was actually difficult to speak with a Supreme Being, one wrong word and all in Nazarick would become her enemies, besides Touch Me was also her benefactor; he allowed her to be together with Sebas and used a rare item to change her class in Immortal Human, even if he said that it was a simple item she thought at that moment has a baptism from him.

She turned toward the clock, it was 18:05; immediately a knock echoed in the room; instantly Tsuare opened the door and bowed.

-Good evening Touch Me-sama.-

She greeted the Supreme Being that just entered.

-Good evening.-

He responded watching her for an instant.

-Welcome Touch Me-sama.-

The butler of Nazarick bowed deeply.

-Sebas i'm sure you are aware of what happened this morning.-

Touch said darkly, a shocked expression appeared on Sebas' face.

-The massacre of the Great Square.-

Sebas declared.

-And is exactly for that reason that i'm going through the gate, to bring justice!-

Touch proclaimed waiting for the decision of his creation.

-Then i will come too, after all it's my duty to protect the Supreme Beings especially my own creator.-

Sabas said bowing one more time.

-Ehm.-

The creator and creation turned toward the source of the sound to find out that it was Tsuare.

-S-supreme Being Touch Me-sama p-please allow me to come w-with you and Sebas-sama, i will not cause troubles, i-i promise, i will do everything you ask me! Please!-

She knelt making her head touch the floor, Touch Me watched her then turned toward Sebas, he seemed to be shaking in anger, no it was fear "he expect me to punish her? Even after 800 years they aren't changed".

-Well as long as you will obey me you can come.-

He decided, Sebas was relieved and Tsuare was too happy to speak.

{9th floor Pleiades' dining room}

-Have he really asked you to come with him Solu-chan?-

Asked an enraptured Lupusregina.

-Yes, he watched me and said that it would be an exciting experience.-

Solution responded while consuming the arm of a human.

-You are lucky Solution, you will be able to see how the Supreme Beings will conquer the other world.-

Yuri spoke with a smile, suddenly the door opened revealing a tall figure in a ninja outfit.

-Nishikienrai-sama!-

They rose from their seats and bowed.

-There's no need for this i will be fast.-

He spoke making them rose.

-Narberal would you like to come with me to the other world?-

The mentioned maid's eyes went wide open, the silence filled the room for an instant.

-If you don't want to it's not a prob-

Before he could finish the maid bowed.

-It would be a honor, my creator.-

She spoke.

-You girls can come too if you want, you know the more the merrier.-

He stated shocking the other Pleiades that bowed too.

-We will gladly come with you Nishikienrai-sama.-

(Atlas paladin's academy Touch Me}

High in the sky of the capital there were flying islands, they were considered the pride of the empire and were also known as the 'flying realms'.

On one of these islands there was a structure, the paladin's academy named Touch Me, it was founded by the Supreme Being himself and is considered the best academy for a swordsman; the standards were really high and only few exited from it intact.

The headmistress was a servant under the direct orders of the Supreme Beings, this rose even more the fame of the academy.

The mentioned headmistress was actually in her office, finishing to sign the documents, she was a human with a gorgeous body and long blonde hair, in a corner of the room there was her sword, it is about the size of a bastard sword, complete with a sheath, the blade is as black as the night, the grip is described as beautiful, inlaid with a black sapphire that is embedded into the pommel that is like a brightly burning flame.

Watching it she remembered the time when she was about to die during the third demonic invasion and her blade tried to consume her when she was weak, that was the moment when a Supreme Being descended to rescue her; he healed her and helped her to control the sword, she remembered well his words "if you want to draw and control a demon sword, you should have demon blood in your veins too; to achieve power a sacrifice is always needed".

And she did as he said, she became an half demon and gained immortality in the process, after assisting to the show of might of her savior she decided to repay him with her servitude.

A oval dark gate opened through time and space and a figure stepped out, he was composed entirely of a plant known as Death Vines, he also wore a priest robe over his frame.

-Punitto Moe-sama.-

She greeted him.

-Oh Lakyus i hoped to find you here, busy as always i see... don't you think its better to take a break?-

The Supreme Being spoke with a calculating tone.

-As much as i would love to, i can't simply leave my duties behind.-

She said sighing.

-I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me to the other world, i can always leave your job to someone in Nazarick temporarily.-

It was a great opportunity, speaking clearly, she has always been curious about the Supreme Beings, they didn't like to show themselves too much, and their minds where considered incomprehensible realms; this was her occasion to know more about them and also become closer to her savior.

-Then i will follow you Punitto Moe-sama, after all you already did a lot for me and i want to repay your kindness.-

She declared.

{10th floor Momonga's room}

Momonga slowly opened the door hoping to find a bit of peace after that hard day, but unfortunately for him there was already someone in the room.

-Ah Momonga-sama! You are finally back!-

To welcome him there was a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair, one side of her hair was silver, while the other half was black, though she looked like a teenage girl, her appearance has not been changed for a long time; her name was Zesshi Zetsumei, the trump card of the Slane Theocracy.

-Zesshi-san what are you doing here?-

He asked.

-I was actually waiting for you! Did you think i would let you go through the gate without me?-

She responded.

-It doesn't matter how much you try you can't have it from me.-

He stated.

-True we have tried a lot of times, even with your false human body you can't give me a heir, but maybe in the other world we can find something to help your... situation.-

She said with a shining smile.

{Flashback; 800 years before; Slane Theocracy}

The 10 Supreme Beings advanced in the deep of the Great Cathedral, the sounds of shouts and explosions could be heard from behind them.

This was the day when the supremacy of humanity ended, if they reached the crypt where the 'relics' where actually hided the war would have came to an end.

-Its strange there aren't traps here.-

Ulbert said.

-A trick?-

Punitto guessed.

-No this is their last line of defence.-

Takemi stated, they all stopped when they heard steps come from the corner in front of them.

-Good evening invaders, isn't this a good day for you all to die?-

The new comer spoke with a feminine voice.

-Show yourself!-

Momonga said with a cold voice.

-As you want Undead Emperor.-

She advanced toward them, the only word to describe her was beautiful, a rough beauty that could be rivaled only by Albedo or Shalltear.

-Here is where you stop!-

She spoke drawing out her scythe.

-Such insolent human, i will erase you!-

Ulbert declared casting his magic, before he could do anything else he was stopped by a skeletal hand.

-I will do it.-

Momonga stated surprising everyone, even Zesshi.

-I will show her that Ainz Ooal Gown know no defeat!-

He summoned the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in his right hand.

{After the battle}

The giant scythe flew away and she fell on her knees.

-How... how can i lose like this? So pathetically...-

She whispered watching up toward the undead that she should have killed.

-What's your name?-

The undead asked.

-Zesshi Zetsumei...-

She responded.

-Absolute death?-

He questioned, her eyes widened.

-How do you know... the language of the Six Gods? It's a secret of the theocracy.-

She asked hoping for an answer.

-I know it because it is my language too.-

That shocked her even more, "could these beings be really from the same realm as the Six Gods?" she thought.

-Now Zesshi Zetsumei submit under us, killing you would be a waste taking in account your strength and beauty.-

These words make her come back to reality.

-B-beauty? How can i, a half elf, be considered beautiful? I'm a weapon, i born to be a weapon and nothing more.-

She stated.

-You are not a object! No one who can think by himself is a object! It doesn't matter what the others expect from you! You are free and no one have the right to negate you that freedom! Did you understand Zesshi Zetsumei?!-

He now was angry even if his face couldn't show emotions, his tone was clearly full of anger, not against her but against someone else.

-I will now repeat myself, do you want to be free under our rule? You are no more a part of the theocracy! Respond following your heart and soul!-

And then she was broken again, her mask shattered into pieces by an undead, a creature who should hate her only for the fact that she was alive.

Her entire body trembled and tears descended on her face, she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a cold, but at the same time, it was a soft and gentle touch; she watched up directly in those two red points that were the undead eyes, and her heart stopped.

-Its better for you to take responsability for what you have done.-

She whispered more to herself than the undead before her.

-I... shall accept your proposal.-

She stated while drying her tears.

-What is your name?-

She asked shyly.

-Momonga.-

He simply responded.

-Then Momonga-sama, you will be mine and mine alone!-

She declared with more confidence and pride in her words.

{End flashback}

-You know, we can simply use [Wish Upon a Star] to make you pregnant.-

Momonga offered.

-I already said no, it woulden't be the same.-

She stated, a smirk grew on her face.

-Even if we can't have it for now it doesn't mean that we can't have fun.-

She spoke with a lustful voice, Momonga gulped while she removed her dress.

-Now come here Momonga-sama.-

She giggled.

{Two days later gate's location}

Finally after two days of gathering informations and final preparations they were ready to pass through the gate.

They actually seated on their flying thrones, they have been made personally by the NPCs as a present for the foundation of the empire, use them was an idea of Ulbert, he said that they would seem more intimidating.

Taking in account the new informations about the other side there were some sort of gods out there, they would need to investigate more about them before making a move; they should also try if their magic work in the same way as here.

-It's time to go.-

Spoke Momonga while the others simply nodded.

-Today we will pass through the gate! We don't know what will be there when we arrive, but something is sure, they attacked us, slew innocent citizens of the Empire, offended the good will of the Supreme Beings, and we will make them pay back for everything! All hail the Empire! All hail Aibz Ooal Gown!-

Cocytus, the general of the Supreme Empire's army spoke loudly, the soldiers composed of multiple races cheered in agreement along with the citizens who came to see the Supreme Beings gathered together.

-Advance!-

-Yes Sir!-

{Other side of the gate}

They were on a hill, a perfect place for their headquarter, the sky was blue without clouds and the grass was soft and green.

Cocytus turned toward his masters.

-Your orders Supreme Ones?-

He asked.

-We will set here our headquarter; Ulbert-san, Tabula-san, Herohero-san.-

Momonga spoke casting his spell.

[Create fortress]

[Abyssal hell]

[Tower of the alchemist]

[Domain of the elder]

A fortress instantly rose, at the same time with a high dark tower and a giant structure that seemed like a temple, also unseen in the underground a structure as big as the one on the surface appeared.

[High protection against arrows]

[High magic detection]

[Anti-life shield]

[Anti-undead shield]

[Anti-information magic shield]

[Expanded range]

The soldiers watched in awe the show in front of their eyes, thanking everthing that they could assist to this great moment when the Supreme Beings worked together.

-Set up the defences, walls and traps!-

Ordered Cocytus, the soldiers immediately started their job.

{One day later}

-Its only a matter of time, if our enemy is really an empire then a army will surely come.-

Explained Punitto, the 9 of them nodded.

-Our forces are ready, they can handle it.-

Said Takemi.

-Making the point of the situation, we have 50000 human forces for close combat, 20000 archers from the elf region, over 10000 demi-humans concerning beastmen, goblins and orcs, 5000 elite paladins, 15000 forces from Nazarick; not counting the 70000 demons from Ulbert's Abyssal Legion.-

Momonga said recapping their military situation.

-Well that should be enough, now we have only to wait.-

Spoke Touch Me, in that moment the door if the meeting room opened and Demiurge entered.

-I'm sorry for the interruption Supreme Beings but our scout units have sighted an army, it will probably be here in an hour.-

He said.

-Then prepare our diplomatic envoys Demi-chan.-

Giggled Bukubukuchagama.

-Yes immediately.-

He responded.

{One hour later on the battlefield}

To say that the generals of the empire army and the allied army were shocked would have been an euphemism.

When they arrived they believed to find a group of barbarians waiting for them, but what they found were giant structures built in few days and an entire organized army that was waiting for them.

"It will not be a easy battle" Duran thought, but they still could win, they had a great numeric superiority and it was the key to achieve victory on this field.

-General Titus two figures are advancing toward us, we think they are diplomatic envoys!-

A soldier reported.

-Then we will meet them, come with me commander Duran.-

Titus said advancing with his horse.

{At the centre of the battlefield}

When the two generals arrived in the point of the meeting were surprised to find out that the enemy's envoys weren't human; one wasa a giant blue insect like creature, the other seemed to be a dark elf but the long tail he possessed excluded that option.

-We are the envoys of the Supreme empire, your forces attacked us without a proper reason, we ask you to surrender immediately and your lives will be speared, otherwise if you decide to fight all of you will die here.-

The dark elf with orange strange clothes spoke coldly.

-You think you can defeat us? You are outclassed in numbers, we have 700000 trained soldiers ready to die in the name of the empire, its better for your lord to kneel in front of the might of the empire!-

Titus spoke those words with pride without understanding his fatal error.

-YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE SUPREME BEINGS AND SULLY THEIR GREAT NAMES WITH YOUR SENSELESS WORDS? YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!-

The blue insect yelled in pure rage making all the air around him freeze, but before he could do anything he was stopped by the strange dark elf.

-Cocytus there's no way to speak to these inferior life forms, we will return and report directly to the Supreme Beings.-

He said with a calm tone that hided a pure rage behind it.

-But i will assure this, no one of you will leave this place alive even if i have to hunt you personally, you will die painfully and in despair for your impudence.-

He concluded leaving together with the blue insect now named Cocytus.

{Again on Momonga side}

-And this is the end of my report.-

Concluded Demiurge after explaining what happened in the centre of the battlefield.

-That scum! I will not allow them to get away with this!-

Shalltear yelled.

-There is only death for the ones who dares insult the names of the Supreme Beings!-

Yuri spoke receiving a nod from the others Pleiades.

-What do you think Sebas?-

Asked Touch Me.

-Even if i displease massacres, this time they went too far, this offense can't be forgiven.-

He responded coldly "you too?" Touch thought.

-Aura-chan Mare-kun you do not agree right?-

Asked Chagama.

-Well to be honest i agree with Demiurge's point of view, that was truly rude and quite impudent too.-

Aura said while Mare nodded seriously, shocking the pink ooze.

(Message)

(Tabula: what we should do?)

(Takemi: no idea, they are so stubborn exactly like 800 years ago)

(Touch Me: if we do not interfere it will be another Katze Plain only with more casualties.)

(Ulbert: we brought here an army to fight but now you are afraid to kill them?)

(Nishiki: it's not the same Ulbert-san, they said that they wont to kill them all, it doesn't matter if they surrender or prey for mercy, we know that they will not have it.)

(Momonga: then i think the only option left is to menage this by ourselves.)

All the players watched their leader.

(Herohero: i see; you are clever guild master, if we fight we also will decide the fate of our opponents.)

(Punitto: i'm so proud of you! You finally decided to take the situation in your hands!)

(End message)

All laughed, while a confused expression appeared on the guardians' faces.

-We have decided to handle it by ourselves.-

Shock appeared on the NPCs' faces.

-Please reconsider it! We will teach them properly to bring respect to your name without you dirt your hands!-

Demiurge begged them.

-There's no problem Demi-chan after all a long time passed since we last did something like this together.-

Chagama said, the NPCs bowed.

-You are too kind Supreme Ones.-

They spoke.

-Now, let's show them true despair!-

Peroroncino declared.

(On the battlefield with the empire)

-Sir the enemy's firces are moving!-

Duran watched the soldier.

-Then prepare our soldiers to receive them.-

-No sir they are retreating!-

"What? That make no sense!" Duran thought.

-They have probably understood their foolishness in challenging the empire and will now surrender.-

Titus spoke.

-Sir there are ten creatures who are advancing toward us, they aren't human, i never saw beings like that, one of them seems to be a skeleton!-

Spoke the soldier.

-Probably the en-

Titus' words were interrupted by a loud dark voice that echoed in all the plain.

-You who have dared step in our empire with violent intentions listen well! We are the Supreme Beings of the other world, you may call us gods' slayers! This is your last chance turn back and leave, if you dare take another step forward then you shall know the wrath of Ainz Ooal Gown!-

The voice concluded; "gods' slayers? Supreme beings? Don't make me laugh you are only some filthy demi humans!" These were Titus final thoughts before give the order that would change the fate of a nation, it was a single word but it was enough to unleash hell upon them.

-Advance!-

{With Momonga}

The enemy's soldiers started to advance.

-Then this is like it will end.-

He rose the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown casting his magic followed by his companions.

The magic circles appeared around them; blue, withe, red, green, yellow, black, pink, purple and crimson; the earth trembled and black clouds appeared in the sky, the enemies stopped their advance, maybe they have just realized their fatal error, but now was too late.

[Fallen down]

[Obliteration]

[Justice slash]

[Earth eater]

[Acid rain]

[Doom slash]

[Final shot]

[Chemical cataclysm]

[Dimensional slash]

[Tree of annihilation]

And in few instants the war ended.

{Three days after; Supreme Empire headquarters}

-Any message from the enemy?-

Asked Takemi.

-No, nothing came after the battle.-

Responded Demiurge.

-Demiurge we have decided to go and explore this new world, before you ask we already know that you wouldn't allow us to go alone, we have choose our guards too.-

Momonga said.

-You already thought of everything Momonga-sama, you also took in consideration this servant requests, you are too kind Momonga-sama.-

Demiurge deeply bowed.

-We decided to divide us into groups; Ulbert-san and Touch-san, they will go to the capital of the invader and search for the responsible of the Square massacre, they will bring with them the entire Abyssal legion, the seven Evil Lords, Sebas and Demiurge. Momonga-kun and Tabula-san will search more information about the magic of this world, they will bring with them Zesshi and Rubedo. Then we have Herohero-san and Nishiki-kun that simply desire to explore this new land, the entire Pleiades will come with them. Peroron-kun and Takemi-san will search other nations, they will bring with them a legion of Lizard Men. Cocytus and Shalltear. To conclude Chagama-chan and i will search information about the deities of this world, Mare, Aura and Lakyus will come with us.-

Punitto explained receiving a nod from everyone, Demiurge had a satisfied expression on his face.

{Two days later}

-We left the empire in the hands of Albedo and Pandora's Actor, i hope they will be fine.-

Said Momonga.

-They will be fine, after all we are talking about two brilliant minds.-

Responded Punitto watching the dawn.

-We are ready to go, all the troops are gathered here now.-

Spoke Ulbert.

-Then good luck my friends i hope to see you soon.-

Declared Momonga.

-You too Guild Master.-

Responded the players.

{With Takemi and Peroroncino after some hours}

The two players were actually floating upon the lizard men legion, seatd on their thrones, Peroron's one was made of gold and filled in with images of majestic creatures flying in the sky, Takemi's one was blue with images of all typologies of weapons printed on it.

-I was wondering what will be the first race we will meet here.-

Said Takemi.

-I hope they will be beast women, i like them so much.-

Responded Peroroncino.

-Do you think to something else that isn't sex or women Peroron-kun?-

Asked Takemi.

-Uhm... sometimes i just think about how it is beautiful to not have to work.-

Responded Peroron.

-That's true, if i think that i would pass my entire life working is quite depressing.-

Said Takemi.

-Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama the explorers reported the presence of a burned village in front of us.-

Spoke Cocytus.

-We are going to investigate, follow us.-

Declared Takemi while flying forward together with Peroron, followed by the legion of lizard men.

-Well this is not what i was waiting for .-

Said Takemi.

-I have to agree with you, it is quite disappointing.-

Agreed Peroroncino.

[Wide area analyzing life force]

He casted his magic, a green circle appeared around the destroyed village, a look of surprise appeared on Peroroncino's face.

-There is something in the well.-

He said.

-Then search in the well!-

Takemi commanded, and the lizard men obeyed immediately, one of them descended in the well and took some minutes before coming back, but he was bringing something with him.

A elf, a female one, with long blonde hair and a green dress, she was unconscious.

-Peroron-kun.-

He said

-Yes... Shalltear my dear use one of your skill.-

Responded Peroron, the true vampire bowed and proceeded to heal the elf.

[Lesser healing]

In a green light the wounds on her body disappeared, and slowly she opened her eyes, first she seemed to be confused then scared, she tried to get away from the lizard men but was stopped when she hit the burned wall of a house.

-W-where am i? W-who are you?-

She cried out in fear, the captain of the lizard man approached her.

-We are from the Supreme Empire, i'm the captain of this legion my name is Veryusu Shasha.-

He spoke with a deep voice.

-I-i never heard of this kingdom.-

She said.

-Thank you captain we will deal with this by ourselves.-

Takemi said descending with Peroron from their thrones.

-Yes Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama Peroroncino-sama.-

Veryusu spoke while kneeling.

[Dry]

Takemi casted the spell and her clothes dried, even with this there was still fear in her eyes.

-The reason why you never heard of our empire is because it isn't in this world, a link has been opened between our two worlds and soldiers attacked us without reason so we came here to punish the responsible.-

He explained, making her eyes go wide.

-Then now it's my turn, who are you? And what happened here?-

He asked.

-Tuka Luna Marceau, a dragon attacked us.-

She whispered.

-Oh it seems more the work of a Fire Giant, this dragon you spoke about have to be weak.-

Peroroncino spoke, her eyes fallen on him.

-No no no it was a full grown fire dragon, one of the strongest.-

She said, the two heteromorphic creatures watched each other.

-Then what tier spell can it use?-

Takemi asked, Tuka seemed to be confused for a moment.

-Dragons can't use magic.-

She stated making them confused this time "no magic? What type of dragon is this? Is it just a too grown lizard?" Takemi thought.

-So it is really weak, but i'm intrigued, let's hunt it!-

Peroroncino declared, the elf watched him with wide eyes.

-Are you people insane? We are talking of a dragon!-

She yelled, suddenly she felt a cold blade on her neck.

-Do not dare spoke like this to the Supreme Beings, even death is not a good punishment to atone your sin.-

The cold voice of Cocytus declared.

-That's enough! She will come with us and see the unlimited power of Ainz Ooal Gown!-

Takemi stated, Cocytus lowered his weapon.

-As the Supreme Gods desire.-

The Freezing War God declared bowing.

-Well elf do you know near villages? they have to be evacuated immediately.-

Said Takemi.

-Yes there is Coda village, you need to go in this direction.-

She pointed at their right.

[Create lesser tier Monster: Gryphon]

A gryphon with silver feathers appeared.

-This will be your air fright.-

Said Peroroncino.

-Thank you...-

The elf responded trying to get on the gryphon.

{Meanwhile with Momonga and Tabula}

-Where do you think we should start?-

Asked the undead magic caster.

-Dunno i just thought you was the boss and you would have an idea.-

Responded the brain eater.

-Well while i think, can you explain me why you took Rubedo out of Nazarick? She js dangerous, well not for us but really for others.-

It was true, 800 years ago Rubedo was the strongest entity in Nazarick, even the members could not defeat her in a one vs one; but that situation changed radically when they discovered that the bounds of lvl 100 no longer existed, in other words since their transport to the new world their power started to grow and they begun to level up once again, even now their power was still growing day after day.

-Well i just thought that this was a good chance to become closer to her, after all she is my NPC.-

Tabula declared.

-That's true, sometimes they are like children that can't live without their parents, how troubling.-

Spoke Momonga.

-So you and Zesshi, tell me how it is going.-

It seemed more a order then a question, Momonga looked back, ten meters behind them there was Zesshi who was actually having a chat with Rubedo.

-It is complicated, she wants a child but she refuse to use [Wish Upon a star].-

He said.

-Its probably because she loves you too much, think about it, she want the baby to be your and she want to have it in a natural way; you just conquered her heart, didn't you? You lucky too grown skeleton.-

Tabula spoke in a serious tone, the emotional control activated making Momonga calm down from his state of embarrassment

-You are just envious.-

Stated Momonga but before Tabula could reply a new voice came from behind them.

-Envious about what?-

They turned to see Rubedo staring at them with a curious expression while Zesshi was smiling seeming satisfied.

-N-nothing important Rubedo dear.-

Tabula responded.

{Coda village}

It was a normal day in Coda village, the people worked hard to bring home food and pay the upcoming taxes.

All changed when they arrived, a group of monsters with high quality equipment, at first the villagers started panicking but suddenly one of the monsters advanced toward them without weapons.

-Good afternoon, may i speak with the chief of this village?-

The lizard like creature spoke gently, it seemed they weren't dangerous without provocation, they immediately called the chief who arrived instantly, he was shacking probably because the lizard man's figure was really tall and intimidating.

-So you are the chief, i'm Veryusu Shasha, captain of the lizard men legion, are you affiliated with the empire?-

Veryusu asked politely, the chief nodded.

-Then we may have a problem, you see the empire attacked our contry, the Supreme Empire, without a proper reason, few days ago we erased their army who came to finish the job.-

The eyes of the chief widened in disbelief and fear.

-But today we aren't here to harm you, we are searching a fire dragon that should be around here, have you seen it?-

Veryusu asked.

-F-fire dragon?!-

All the people started to panicking once more.

-Are there any problems Veryusu?-

Varyusu tuned back to see Cocytus.

-No Supreme Commander Cocytus-sama!-

He bowed, the chief knelt as well.

-Please honorable Supreme Commander Cocytus-sama, please help us to escape from the fire dragon we beg you!-

The chief begged.

-It depends, i will ask the Supreme Beings.-

Responded Cocytus,

(Message)

(Cocytus: Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama the humans required our help to escape from the dragon.)

(Takemi: uhm ok, i see no oroblems with that, we will escort them and then we will continue our research.)

(End message)

-The Supreme Beings accepted your request, we will escort you.-

Cocytus declared, the chief seemed to be confused but also relieved.

{With Nishiki and Herohero}

The two players were in a elegant carriage with the six pleiades.

-So cute Nabe-chan.-

Whispered Nishiki while patting her head making her blush.

-They came out really well, i have to agree with it.-

Said Herohero who have took the form of a elf with black long hair and purple eyes, he done it to control better the power of his acid, he didn't want to kill the others around him how happened years before.

-Sure after all we spent a lot of time on them.-

Replied Nishiki with a smirk, the Pleiades remained silent, even after 800 years they all continued to think that the players words were more precious than gold.

-Supreme Beings there is a city in front of us, what should we do?-

One of the eight edge assassins asked.

-Soon the sunset will come, we will stay in that city for the night.-

{At the entrance of the city}

-Really disappointing.-

Said Herohero that was actually wearing a mask.

-Yup, it seemed so majestic from the outside, but the inner is putrid.-

Replied Nishiki watching the people on the borders of the street, homeless children and other poor people that no one would remember.

-If it displease you, should we erase this city?-

Asked Yuri Alpha the actual leader of the pleiades.

-No, there's no need for that, it is going to decay anyway; what was its name again?-

Asked Herohero.

-I think it was Italica my lord.-

Responded Solution.

{With Takemi and Peroron}

In few hours they took a considerable distance from Coda and now proceeded toward another village hoping it could help them.

It would have been a easy task, and it seemed to be like this until a strange figure appeared in front of the legion, a girl who was wearing a black and crimson dress with a giant halberd on her back; she wasn't a simple human that was sure.

-Who are you?-

Asked Cocytus but before she could respond the children from Coda ran toward her happily, she greeted them and asked few questions about what they were doing here.

-Oh i understand now, so you are from the other world, you seem to be interesting people, care if i come with you? By the way i'm Rory Mercury Apostle of the dark god Emroy.-

She finally spoke back to Cocytus.

-Let her come.-

Spoke Peroroncino that was actually flying in the sky.

-Peroron-kun?-

Takemi stared at him.

-She is just perfect, that body that charm, she is the perfect final piece for my project.-

He murmured to himself.

{With Chagama and Punitto}

-Should we stop for the night?-

Punitto asked.

-I can continue.-

Responded Lakyus.

-We too.-

Agreed the twins dark elves.

-No i don't care if you say you are not tired, you have to sleep anyway, you are still growing.-

Spoke Chagama.

-If Chagama-chan said it then so be it.-

[Create greater tree house]

A giant tree erupted from the ground, at its base there was a double door.

{Night time in the tree}

The death vine sat on a armchair in his room, after all he was now a tree he couldn't sleep anymore, fortunately he brought some books with him so he will not get bored.

Before he could read four pages someone knocked on the door.

-Come in.-

He greeted, the door opened and Lakyus entered, she took a shower, he understood it from the smell but the part that attracted his attention was the fact that she was only wearing a night blue bathrobe.

-Uhm Lakyus what can i do for you, please take a seat.-

He greeted, she sat in front of him.

-If it's possible i wanted to have a chat with you?-

She asked.

-About what?-

"Yes yes it is probably something about the academy back home or a discussion on strategies" he mentally assured himself.

-I... uhm... i... i wanted to know more about you Punitto-sama!-

This was unexpected, it's true that his body was a plant but his mind was the one of a male virgin, now e beautiful woman half naked was declaring that she wanted to know him better.

-Ah... uhm you mean about Ainz Ooal Gown right? It is a really good tale to pass the night ahahah...-

He tried.

-No, i was actually asking about you Punitto-sama, what do you like? What are your hobbies?-

"Shit shit shit... i'm a plant... i'm a plant..." he tried to convince himself.

-W-well there isn't a lot to spoke about me, why would you care to know?-

He asked back, a line of red appeared on her cheeks.

-It is because you are my savior... a-and i like how Punitto-sama is like, you have been so g-gentle with me, i want to know you better...-

That was going to be a long night for Punitto Moe.

{With Ulbert and Touch Me}

-You have really changed in these 800 years Touch-san.-

Stated Ulbert.

-You would have never allowed an attack on the enemy's capital that will probably cause a lot of innocents to die.-

He explained.

-It's because i can't allow what happened in the Slane Theocracy to happen again, we have to ensure our people's safety before using our ethic; you also have changed a lot, i remember when you started using [Grand Catastrophe] on our enemies without passing through diplomatic agreements, the most of the times you caused meaningless massacres, but now you use your power only when it is needed and avoiding a lot of casualties.-

Replied Touch Me.

-It is because of her right? Keeno.-

When Touch spoke those words the air froze and a crimson aura appeared around Ulbert's body.

-Do not dare to mention that name again in my presence Touch Me-san, or i'm going to cut your tongue.-

Ulbert responded in a dark tone.

-Yes you are right, sorry.-

Touch apologized.

-Now why don't we prepare a great spectacle for this humans who dares challenge us?-

Replied Ulbert receiving a nod from his companion.

 **THE END**

 **A.N. i wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **Also True Evil Upon Remnant will be updated soon; i was really busy with this for the last month.**


End file.
